At the Beginning
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: Complete AU. What if there was a flip of fate and country? Would everything be different in the end?


Title: Forever: At the Beginning

Author: Dylan Shelby

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: Complete AU. What if there was a flip of fate and country? Would everything be different in the end?

Author's Notes: How is this different? Let me count the ways.... Here is how it is different.

-When Rafe left for England Evelyn followed a few days later.- So that means this is different from almost the beginning.

I hope you all enjoy. Please review. Just like air, not a problem until you aren't getting any.

Oh and historical accuracy is nada in this story. Well to a point. I did try a little. :)

~*~*~*~

"Oh how I wish Dallas was in Tennessee  
If I could move Texas east  
Than she'd be here with me  
And nothing else could come between the two of us  
If Dallas was in Tennessee"

~*~*~*~

"She loves me." Rafe repeated that in a mantra to himself over and over again. Evelyn loved him. How he didn't know, but never a more joyful feeling did he have at this moment. She loved him. His plane had to be cleaned. He couldn't fly with a blood splattered hood. He had some water and what soap he could find and started to rub it all off.

He saw something on the floor and reached for it. He forgot to watch himself come up and hit his head. "OW!" he screamed. Anyone who was in hearing distance heard his scream. They all looked up, but after noticing it was just the 'Yank' they quickly went back to what they were doing. With the blood finally washed off Rafe went back to his bunk to write to Evelyn.

~*~

"Do you understand?" the woman asked. "Perfectly. I am a nurse for the American Navy." Evelyn reminded the woman. "That may be but you haven't seen what we have. We need a strong stomach and someone who can do their job under great stress." Evelyn nodded in understanding. "Yes Ma'm. I am prepared to do the job." "Very well. You will be on call all day and night. Until we need you though, Lt. Lynn Kelley will show you to your room." the woman pointed to the younger woman standing in her office. Evelyn got up and followed the woman out. The Lieutenant was a tall blonde with blue eyes. She was very young though.

"So why are you here?" Lt. Kelley asked. "Excuse me?" Lt. Kelley didn't bat an eye. "I asked why you were here. Have a boyfriend in the Army?" Evelyn decided not to lie. "Yes, he is a pilot in the Eagle Squadron." Kelley smiled. "An American as well. Figures. Many of us here are here because of loved ones." This time Evelyn smiled. Once they had gone down the long hallway they stopped at a door, "Here is your room Lt. Stewart." "Please call me Evelyn." The younger woman smiled. "I'm in the room next to this one. If you need anything just let me know. And please call me Lynn when Ms. Grouch isn't around" Kelley said and then left.

Evelyn saw the only bed left that didn't have some personal thing on it and took it to mean it was hers. She placed her suitcase down and not for the first time wondered if she was doing the right thing. The Navy didn't seem to mind when she made the request. They had many nurses and they weren't in war yet. And she had the wonderful time of asking when the English were begging for help. They allowed her to go and in a little over a week she was stationed in England. She just didn't know if she was going to be able to see Rafe. 

She heard the door squeak open and three other women came in. One was tall and slender with red hair that was pulled back and placed in a bun. Another was short with blonde hair and allowed hers to be in a loose braid down her back. And the other was a tall brunette, taller than herself whose hair was also pulled back into a bun. "Oh hello." the redhead greeted. "Hello. I'm Lt. Evelyn Stewart." The three women looked her up and down and the redhead smiled. "Well Lt. Stewart my name is Molly O'Brien." Evelyn placed out her hand to shake it.

The tall brunette held her arm out, "My name is Catherine Cassandra Graham. But everyone calls me CiCi." Evelyn shook her hand as well. The short blonde held out her arm, "My name is Elizabeth Kelley." "Kelley? Is your sister Lynn?" Evelyn asked. "Cousin actually. It is a pleasure to meet you Lt. Stewart." "Please call me Evelyn everyone else does." The other women nodded and all went to their bunks. "So what are you doing here?" CiCi asked. 

"I guess I'm the only American huh? Doesn't matter. I'm here to help." Evelyn explained. The women looked at each other and then to her, "Your man's here isn't he?" Molly asked. Evelyn looked down. "Don't worry about it Evelyn, we're all here for that purpose." And with that all the women brought a picture to her. Evelyn laughed, "I'm glad you understand." They nodded, "Believe me we know all too well." Elizabeth sighed.

~*~*~*~

A few weeks later Evelyn had seen more than her fair share of gruesome scenes. She had just watched another man die, right in her hands. She had never seen or experienced something like that before. She missed Rafe more than ever and still couldn't get word to him as to where she was. She didn't want to imagine what it must be like for him, but she could conjure up the horrible scene all the same.

"We have a live one!" the head nurse called. Evelyn ran to the victim, "You're going to be all right. Just hold on." she told him, "Ev'lyn?" he croaked. Evelyn stopped and looked down to see Rafe. "Rafe?" astonishment clearly in her voice. He blinked for a moment and then his head hit the gurney hard and he was out. "Do you know him?" the head nurse asked. Evelyn nodded. "Then get to work or get out!" she shouted. Evelyn got to work.

~*~

Evelyn sat down in the chair next to the bed that Rafe was sleeping in. Rafe wasn't seriously hurt, just got knocked out when he landed. He looked thin and haggard. She took his hand and held it up to her face. She continued to look at him, praying silently for his recovery. She felt his hand move and cup her cheek, "Mornin'" came a cracked voice. She smiled at him, "Good evening." she corrected. He gave her a grunt. "Just relax Lieutenant. You're going to be fine." she assured him. He nodded his head and then went back to sleep.

A few hours later he was up and alert. "Ev'lyn?" he asked. A nurse who was helping someone else came over, "Your awake. Let me go get Evelyn." she said and then rushed out of the room. A few minutes later Evelyn appeared in the doorway and walked to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "For a minute there I thought I dreamt you." he joked. She smiled, "No. I'm here. Your going to be okay. Just a nasty bump." she informed him. "What are you doin' here?" he asked. She didn't answer. And honestly she didn't need to, he understood. "What time is it?" he suddenly asked frantically. "Almost eleven in the evening why?" "Just wanted to know how long I had with you." he replied. "Forever." she whispered.

~*~*~*~

The End. Of this story anyway. This is actually going to be a series entitled: Forever. Please review and tell me what you think. I would love to hear from you.

Thanx ~Dylan.


End file.
